Castillo de Naipes
by Loyle
Summary: Un castillo de naipes solo necesita un pequeño soplido para tambalearse y llegarse a derrumbar. Arthur era ese pequeño soplido para Eames.


Título: Castillo de Naipes.  
>Autor: Loyle<br>Pareja: Arthur/ Eames  
>Rating:PG-13<br>Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Sin fines de ganancia o robo. Ni para algún beneficio.  
>Resumen: Un castillo de naipes solo necesita un pequeño soplido para tambalearse y llegarse a derrumbar. Arthur era ese pequeño soplido para Eames.<br>Beta: Un pedazo** lored** , el otro no esta beteado así que todo mi grande culpa.

Nota: Lo que salió de una noche sin dormír, por diversión no por estudiar ¡al fin!. Esto va dedicado a **pauny** por qué le debo un fic que no sale de mi dura cabeza, mil disculpas chica, no es tan bueno como deseo pero es lo que salió.

* * *

><p><em>Castillo de Naipes<em>

Eames le daba vueltas a su copa sobre la barra. Todos estaban reunidos por la victoria de la extracción. Otro trabajo bien hecho, no era de extrañarse. Pudo verlos en una esquina, muy juntos platicando de una forma cariñosa. Se rió de lo irónico de la vida.

Le da un último trago a su copa. Por extraño que suene no soporta los sentimientos dentro de él. Suelta otra risa incrédula. Es increíble todo lo que ha cambiado. Sentimientos y Eames no concuerdan en una misma oración, no concordaban se corrige por dentro.

Está Arthur ahí en la esquina, indiferente a todos sus pensamientos, actos… a todo él. Arthur tan tranquilo mientas que en el interior de Eames hay una revolución.

—Otro whisky, por favor —pide Eames.

Se lo toma de un trago.

— ¿Por qué tan solo? —escucha su voz a su lado.

—Así se disfruta la mercancía, querido —sonríe de lado—. Otro, por favor.

—Dos cervezas, por favor —pide Arthur.

Los dos se quedan callados. Tanto que decir y tanto que callar. Les entregan el pedido.

—Veo que te estas divirtiendo —susurra Eames—. No desaprovechas el tiempo, querido.

Eames sonríe tragando el sabor amargo de sus palabras. Arthur frunce el ceño aguantando.

—Deberías hacer lo mismo, Eames —le dice Arthur al oído. Toma las cervezas y se aleja.

Eames se queda mirando su copa. Ve su imagen distorsionada. Voltea a verlos, otra vez. Ariadne se acerca a Arthur susurrándole algo al oído. Arthur le acaricia la mejilla a Ariadne, se sonroja y suelta una risita. Eames solo aprieta su copa. Siente un gran vacío dentro de él. No lo soporta.

Avienta unos billetes en la barra y se levanta. Espera unos minutos en la puerta. Sólo espera por una mirada o algo de él. Pasan los minutos. Escucha sus risas. Sabe que nunca llegará lo que espera y sale del local.

* * *

><p>Yusuf acomoda todos los recipientes en su lugar: las líneas están listas para ser utilizadas. Un nuevo químico ha sido creado y necesitan probarlo.<p>

—¿Quiénes lo probaran? —pregunta Yusuf, mientras sigue acomodando.

Todos están alrededor de él.

—Yo voy —dice Arthur, levantándose las mangas.

—Entro con él —contesta Ariadne enseguida.

—No te lo recomendaría, niña. Apenas te estás acostumbrando y no sería apropiado que te metiéramos esto —dice Yusuf mirándolo de forma resentido, acomodando.

—Pero… —Ariadna pasa la mirada de Arthur a Cobb. Tratando de pedir ayuda

—Sería arriesgado si entras —dice Cobb.

—Voy con él - dice Eames

Arthur voltea a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Eames alza una ceja y sonríe.

—Me parece perfecto— dice Yusuf con una sonrisa cómplice, puede que nadie lo observe a él pero él observa a todos—. Qué mejor que dos veteranos.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, niñita, cuidaré de tu noviecito.—Eames mira Ariadne con burla. No lo puede evitar—. Te lo regresaré sano y salvo.

Ariadne se sonroja y maldice en voz baja.

—Eames, por favor— dice Cobb.

—Bueno, empecemos —dice Yusuf, mientras se acomodan en los sillones.

Eames sabe que es peligroso pero no puede detenerse. Sabe que al entrar su subconsciente puede arruinarlo todo, pero es demasiado tentador.

Se conectan la línea.

Caen en el sueño.

Eames abre los ojos y se encuentra en una playa. Siente la arena bajo su cuerpo, le pica. Se levanta buscando a Arthur con la mirada. Lo ve a unos metros, sentado sacudiéndose la ropa.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta acercándose a Arthur.

—Sí.

Arthur lo mira con duda. Eames solo sonríe y sigue caminando hacia él.

—¿Una playa, Eames? —pregunta Arthur.

—Necesito vacaciones, querido. En este trabajo lo único que saben hacer es explotarme —suelta una risa, restándole importancia.

—Hasta ahora todo va bien. Algo que es raro en ti, Eames-susurra Arthur sacudiendo su ropa.

Se miran por unos momentos. Eames se siente ansioso. La luz del sol sobre la cara de Arthur lo hace verse más interesante, más misterioso y efímero. Arthur mira distraído. Eames acerca una mano hacia su cara: está tan cerca.

—Mira, una casa —dice Arthur, empezando a caminar.

Su mano se queda extendida. Suspira y sigue a Arthur. Camina detrás de él hasta llegar a una pequeña casa de playa, sencilla, de madera, pintada de blanco y con cortinas azules. A Eames se le hace conocida.

Se escuchan ruidos.

—Debe haber alguien dentro. ¿Con qué estás soñando, Eames? —Arthur lo mira confundido mientras sube las escaleras del porche.

Eames lo sigue.

No sabe qué responder. Por primera vez no tiene la menor idea de lo que va pasar. Siente angustia.

Se acercan con cuidado a la ventana. Pueden verse sombras dentro de la casa. Arthur se asoma por la ventana y se queda paralizado. Eames se acerca por atrás y no puede creer lo que ve.

Son ellos dos. Están sobre un sofá abrazados frente a la tele. Pueden ver cómo Eames se acerca a Arthur, le susurra algo al oído y provoca su risa. Se miran por un momento. La tele queda olvidada. La mano de Eames acaricia lentamente la mejilla de Arthur, con mucha delicadeza y amor. Arthur lo abraza por la nuca y lo jala para juntar sus labios.

Se besan mientras sus manos empiezan a acariciar bajo la ropa. Ven como Arthur se acuesta en el sofá con Eames encima. Los besos cada vez son más intensos al igual que las caricias. Se detienen y se miran por unos momentos. El amor y la pasión se ven en sus miradas.

—Te amo… —escuchan la frase salir de la boca de Eames mientras mete una mano bajo el jersey de Arthur.

Eames no soporta la escena. La desesperación lo invade. Toma a Arthur y lo aleja de la casa. Sabía que era peligroso.

Ve a Arthur tratando de **comprender** todo. Puede ver su cerebro trabajando para poder **entender **la escena.

—Tú… ¿qué fue todo eso? —pregunta Arthur confundido soltándose bruscamente de su mano.

Eames se pasa la mano por el pelo mientras camina círculos desesperado, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos, de encontrar una salida fácil –aunque sabe que no la hay-.

—No sé… yo…

—¿Cómo que no sabes? Éste es tu sueño, Eames. Esto es lo que tú… sueñas…

—No debiste haber visto esto. Sabía que era peligroso… —dice en voz baja desesperadamente, dando vueltas, tratando de calmar la revolución que hay dentro de él.

—Todo esto es imposible, Eames. Tú y yo…no —susurra Arthur acercándose a él, su cara no refleja ni una emoción o sentimiento.

—¡¿Crees que no lo sé, querido? Ten por seguro que lo sé —grita Eames, tomándolo de los brazos—. Tú lo has dicho: esto es un sueño. Nada de esto es realidad, ni espero que lo sea. Es un jodido sueño, Arthur. Sólo un sueño. Nunca esperé esto ni lo espero. —apretando sus manos alrededor de sus brazos, sabe que dejara marcas pero no le importa, lo único que trata es de convencerse de sus propias palabras.

Arthur lo mira. Sin ninguna expresión en su cara, simplemente lo mira. Por primera vez en años… Eames no sabe qué decir ni cómo actuar. Por primera vez, no sabe que esperar o seguirá. Todo dentro de él se cae como un gran castillo de naipes, Arthur es esa ráfaga que descontrola su mundo, quién lo derrumba en un solo segundo.

—Debemos salir de aquí— dice Arthur, rompiendo el silencio y alejándose de Eames, tratando de dejar todo atrás, de creer en la mentira de Eames.-Debes dejar ir esto, desde un principio debiste…

Eames se queda mirándolo un poco más. Suspira y niega con la cabeza. Saca una pistola de su bolsillo y apunta a la cabeza a Arthur. Sabe que solo debe jalar el gatillo para acabar con su miedo, inseguridad…con su sentimiento.

Se miran. No hay palabras ni gestos que expresar, nada sería suficiente.

—Nada de esto sucedió. Debemos olvidarlo —dice Arthur, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Eames cierra los ojos, trata de jalar el gatillo pero su mano se niega, su cuerpo y mente dudan. Abre los ojos, Arthur sigue frente a él tratando de entrar en su mente, de conocer sus más oscuros secretos.

—Nada de esto es verdad, _Arthur_.

Arthur cierra los ojos esperando y casi implorando por la _patada_, por algo que lo saque de esa realidad. Eames se decide, sabe que nada puede cambiar. Jala el gatillo.

Abre los ojos y ve el cuerpo de Arthur tirado frente a él, ve su traje manchado de sangre –justo frente a su corazón-.

Se apunta a la cabeza con la pistola. Sabe que no es necesario apuntarse al corazón, todo está acabado.

—Es tiempo de olvidar —susurra y jala el gatillo.

* * *

><p>Eames despierta. Se talla los ojos y voltea a ver a Arthur. Ve a Ariadne ayudándolo a quitarse la línea. Arthur le sonríe y le da las gracias. Se levantan y caminan juntos hacia Cobb.<p>

Se quita la línea y se levanta. Toma su abrigo y camina hacia ellos.

—¿Salió todo bien? —les pregunta Yusuf emocionado, mirándolo directamente como si tratara de averiguar algo.

Arthur voltea hacia Eames. Sus miradas se cruzan por un momento. Arthur esquiva la suya. Eames siente como su mundo se reacomoda.

—Muy bien. Como siempre hiciste un buen trabajo, Yusuf— contesta Arthur.

—Gracias…

Eames ya no escucha lo que dicen. Ve como Ariadne se acerca a Arthur y lo abraza recargándose en él. Arthur la mira y la acerca más a él.

Eames se queda parado, simplemente mirando. Sonríe de lado, el golpe de realidad acomoda los naipes.

Se despide repentinamente y camina hacia la salida. Siente una mano sobre su brazo y voltea. Frente a él esta esa mirada, la que pide perdón y conforta, la cara de Arthur refleja todo y nada a la vez. Declara y niega. Da y quita. Se acerca a él, sus cuerpo están a nada, sus respiraciones se pueden llegar a mezclar, el momento puede parecer _perfecto_.

Eames sabe que si se acerca no obtendrá rechazo, no habrá marcha atrás. Mira a su espalda y se encuentra otra mirada una que exige, ruega y teme, Ariadna los ve.

Por primera vez se retira, recoge sus fichas antes de hacer perder todo a su oponente. Sabe que su apuesta es correcta pero no la indicada.

Se aleja de Arthur, en sus ojos puede ver la duda y el desconcierto, y solo sonríe.

—Adiós, querido. —susurra y se aleja.

Sale del edificio, dejando todo, mira hacia el cielo. Suspira. Es tiempo de hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer. Mete sus manos en el abrigo y camina.

* * *

><p>Entra a la estación de trenes. Se para frente al tablero de horario-destinos. Escoge el más próximo y compra su boleto. Espera.<p>

Toma el celular y marca su número. Espera que lo mande a la contestadora, pues sabe que no estará en su cuarto del hotel.

—Siempre lo supiste, no me puedes mentir Arthur, todo este tiempo jugaste como un gran _estafador_. Sé cuándo retirarme, aunque no lo creas, y era lo mejor. Es cierto lo que dijiste, debo olvidar. Cuídate, querido. —deja el mensaje y cuelga.

Vocean su destino.

Sube al tren y se sienta. Hará lo que mejor sabe hacer: escapar y desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Arthur entra a su cuarto y tira todas sus cosas sobre un sillón. No sabe que pensar. Su mente da miles de vueltas. Dentro de su mente se atan cabos. Trata de entender lo sucedido.<p>

Voltea a ver al teléfono. La luz rojo de mensajes de voz parpadea. Se acerca y lo aprieta.

* * *

><p>Notas de autora: Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que les guste.<p> 


End file.
